


【美中】来日方长

by white spider (baizhu0211)



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhu0211/pseuds/white%20spider
Summary: ·改编旧文《事后清理》·原版字数1700+，改版3700+
Relationships: 美中 - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	【美中】来日方长

**Author's Note:**

> ·是白蛛哦  
> ·无关时政  
> ·炮友设定  
> ·指奸，干性高潮

无度的索取榨干了CN所有的体力，鬼知道那家伙是不是背着他吃了什么乱七八糟的壮阳药，居然缠着他要了四次。

无法驱动的身体像是劣质零件拼凑起来的组装机，松散的骨架和疲软的肌肉让他只能瘫在床上喘息。床头柜上盆栽的一抹绿色成为了他转移注意力的目标，好让他能赶紧把理智从被性爱搞成一滩烂泥的脑子里挖出来。侍弄花草算是CN的一点生活乐趣，此时却也不能再带给他一星半点的好心情。他莫名觉得，也许作为一个生命体，这个盆栽某种意义上“目睹”了刚刚发生的一切。

……该死的，他都在想些什么乱七八糟的东西。

烟碱和焦油燃烧的味道开始在空气里弥散，CN晓得USA正坐在床头美滋滋的享受他的事后烟。被迫摄入尼古丁是对一个不沾烟瘾的人的折磨，对国家意识体也是一样，愈发浓烈的刺鼻气味像细小的芒刺一样刺挠着CN嘶哑的喉管，咽部强烈的不适感让他开始怨恨USA为什么那么执着于让他叫出来。

被手指强行撬开的牙关现在还是酸得发麻，舌头被搅动的记忆不受控制的涌上来，连同腰窝上那几个隐隐作痛的指印和一塌糊涂的甬道，无不提醒着CN被死抵着敏感点冲撞到高潮的可怕经历。

「别忍着，我想听你叫出来——」

浅尝辄止的糟糕回忆足以令CN下意识的收紧指尖，留在枕头上的褶皱让他找到了幻想与现实的接口，即便是回过神来，耻人的记忆和自己过于青涩的反应依旧让CN尴尬得想找个地缝钻进去。

越飘越远的思绪和咽部传来的刺痒让他心烦意乱，CN压抑着咳了两下，扯动腰腹所带来的刺痛和资本家转动身体导致床垫微小的颤动让CN更不自在。即使背对着某位，他依然能感觉到那种炙热到能够灼伤人的目光现在正直勾勾的扎在他布满痕迹的背脊上。

正如他所料，听到动静的某位已经将注意力转移到自己身上。USA伸手毫不费劲的将体态娇小的亚洲人翻了个面，把CN摆成面对他的姿势，盯着那张残留着泪痕的脸看了有一会儿，还在泛红的眼角说不明的色气，黑曜石一样的眼睛与他对上了一秒便别扭地看向别处。

也许他该考虑再来一次。

扯出一个意味不明的笑，USA挑了挑眉递过去一根香烟。

“你不会到现在还在不好意思吧，我的小姐？”

最后两个字咬得很重，挑衅与嘲讽的意味不言而喻。CN暗骂他一句，躺着无动于衷，资本家过盛的性欲让他筋疲力尽，他现在累的连伸手拍掉那根香烟的力气都没有。

他真是受够了这种像野兽一样的做爱方式，也受够了那个不知轻重的霸权主义者。

冷淡的回应并没有让劣迹斑斑的白种人失了兴致。USA笑着将烟收回去，欺身压上依旧没什么气力的大国，凑上对方的侧颈恶意的将鼻息打在红得快能滴出血的耳垂上。

“床都上过了，还这么冷淡？”

“离我远点，混蛋。”CN蹬着纤长的双腿试图将冒进者从身上踹下去，却被酸痛的腰肢和体内白浊的流动抑制了动作，被内射的屈辱加剧了CN此刻的困窘，烦躁代替了惯有的随和，“你什么时候才能学会戴套？”

“怕什么，CN，你又不会怀孕。”云淡风轻的甩出不负责任的话，USA愈发猖狂的咬上CN修长的脖颈，用舌尖不轻不重的划过亚洲人的喉结，他实在是太了解这具身体，以至于只是随手撩拨两下就能让他的东方美人抖得像筛子一样。

无论做过多少次，CN敏感的身体依旧是资本家最钟爱的玩具。变本加厉的捏住CN的乳尖，这个因为先前过分的蹂躏而充血肿胀着的部位现在即使被轻微触碰也会感到刺痛。敏感部位让USA用指腹打着圈揉捏所带来的刺激和羞耻让CN自欺欺人的闭上眼掩饰自身的慌乱，却只让身居上位的意识体眼底的笑意更盛。

显然，这种程度的肢体交流对欲壑难填的资本家来说远远不够。USA咬住CN的唇瓣索吻，事后的温存总是令人难以拒绝，还未合上坚硬外壳的蚌柔软的回应了他，任由他的舌进入口腔肆意妄为。

USA眯着眼欣赏CN慢慢浮现潮红的脸，笑意从心底涌流出来。

——这个活了几千年的老东西接吻的时候居然还是闭着眼睛的。

一面用深吻剥离猎物的意识，一面不动声色的伸手在怀中的躯体上点火。暧昧的吻痕从脖颈一路蔓延到胸膛，再往下是带有青紫指痕的腰窝和臀瓣，光滑的大腿手感很好，内侧还有渗血的牙印，再往里——

被舌吻高手扰得情迷意乱的大脑在双腿被分开的瞬间重新运转，CN如梦初醒的推开高大的白种人，扭身翻下床，却被猛地拽住了手腕。中了计的大国重心不稳跌下床去，结实的摔在床侧的地板上，疼痛和体内浊液流淌的奇异感觉让CN呜咽出声。

“呜嗯！……USA你大爷的……”

失态摔倒对平日注重形象的大国已经足够凄惨，偏偏白种人又那么没心没肺，USA横躺在床上，原来拽CN手腕的手旋即摁上了肩膀，使瘫坐着的人没法站起来。

“那么急着走，有事？”

最开始的混沌状态一闪而过，CN果断放弃了同USA理论或挣扎的念头，没人比他明白这个混蛋到底有多不讲理。

至于主动挣脱……得了吧，平时他都拗不过USA，何况事后的身体实在太过虚弱，无用的反抗只会加速体力的流失，他得存着些力气，在这个暴君面前降低被强压着再做一次的风险。认清局势的大国乖顺的受着USA的压制，甚至连眼里都没有一点愤懑的意思。

久久没有传来动静的掌心让USA有些失落，好比调皮的孩子砸碎了邻居家的窗户，没有两句声嘶力竭的叫骂仿佛也不够尽兴。预想中强烈却也徒劳的挣扎并没有如约而至，没有戏看的好事者着实有些不满。

短暂的休息让CN得以与冷静会师，理智告诉他不论是同对方理论或是动手都不会有什么好结果。眼下最好的方案就是以沉默消磨USA恶劣的兴味，让他自识没趣的停止胡搅蛮缠，但这样的如意算盘很快就被更过分的行为打乱。

一直没有动作的超级大国猛地抵着CN的肩膀撑起身体，毫不控制的力道几乎让可怜的琵琶骨支撑不住。将整个上半身的重心压在CN的肩上来固定身下的人后，USA相当粗鲁的分开承受者的双腿直奔一片狼藉的下体。

“松手！”

愈发恶劣的行为终于打破了长者的沉默，CN惊呼出声，扭动着身躯妄图挣脱桎梏，却没能改变受制于人的事实。

“反应那么大干嘛，”USA玩味的揉捏着CN瘫软的性器，耳边由平稳变得紊乱的呼吸满足了他膨胀的控制欲，“又不会吃了你。”

“今天已经够了，USA，我没工夫陪你胡闹。”极力压制着哽在喉头的喘息，连说出一句连贯的话都让CN深感力不从心。

平淡冷漠的逐客令让资本家垂下了眼睑，他知道那张喜怒哀乐不形于色，对谁都一样的扑克面具又回到了CN的脸上。

他的CN，总是温和又隐忍，说着不咸不淡的话，客气的推开所有人。

“有时候我觉得——”USA将手探向更隐秘的部位，“你就像个贝壳。”

用美丽坚硬的外壳，做出一副强硬的样子。

我知道你有脆弱得不堪一击的一面，CN。

“你在，说什么……唔！”

没能理解含义隐晦不明的话，未完的问句被USA抵上后穴的手指打断，那个刚经历过激烈情事的地方，甚至都不能好好的合上。USA用手指在穴口绕着圈戳弄，些许白浊已经随着他的动作从甬道里滑出来了。

两指直接并入，来不及闭合的穴口没什么阻力，加上残留在甬道的精液做润滑，可以说是畅通无阻。USA搅动手指将穴口撑开，甬道里尚未清理的白浊淅淅沥沥的滴下来，在下方的地板上汇成一摊旖旎。

无视CN触电般的惊颤，USA将手指退出，加入了第三指再尽数没入。完整的吞下了三根手指的后穴尽责的将夹杂着疼痛的快感传递给主人，还在不适期的身体依旧敏感到不行，违背主人的意愿交出了破碎的呻吟和眼角零星的泪花。

肠壁因为先前粗暴的性事有些发肿，绵软无力的挤压着USA的手指。屈起指节向深处抠挖，轻车熟路的找到隆起的圆丘，带着甜腻尾音的淫叫悉数落在USA的耳朵里。似乎是对CN身体坦诚的反应很满意，USA勾起嘴角，用指甲狠狠刮了一下脆弱的敏感点。

“哈呜！…啊……啊啊……USA你混蛋……”

被指腹转着圈磨的穴心麻木的传递着钝痛，与快感混合成尖锐的锥子刺入CN的大脑。USA压他压的很紧，全力挣扎在不容挣脱的束缚被扭转成象征性的颤动。USA玩味的看着CN脱力喘息的样子，依旧不管不顾的戳弄着一塌糊涂的下体

就是这样，CN，收起你虚伪的温文尔雅，给我和他们不一样的。

“……呜！哈啊…不要……今天，唔！今天不行了……”

被过度使用的下体传来的疼痛和快感快要将CN逼疯，不堪重负的大脑皮层催促他向施暴者示弱，换来的却是近乎残忍的答复。

“嗯？你也有求饶的时候？”指腹压在敏感点上结结实实的转了一圈，怀里的筛子抖得吓人。USA俯下身，压着CN的力道又重了几分，“用后面去一次就放过你。”

被刺激到无法思考的神经中枢十分勉强的处理了讯息，惊恐瞬息就占据了CN的眼眸。

“什，什么……疯了吧你…不可能的……”

USA没有理会那人近乎失神的喃喃自语，手指蛮横的在穴道里模仿着性交的动作抽插，每一次都直捣敏感的穴心，戏谑的看着CN胡乱地踢蹬着双腿，连讨饶的哀鸣都支离破碎。

“USA，求你…停下……唔！哈呃…放，放过我……”

“啊…别，别玩了……！我真的…啊啊！…真的不行……”

体内的浊液被狠厉的抽插带出，淅淅沥沥的淌了一地，一直蛰伏着的前端在受刑般的爱抚中居然真的起了反应，颤巍巍的站着，却哆哆嗦嗦的吐不出任何东西。

攀扶着手臂的力道突然加重，USA瞥了一眼那人用力到发白的指尖，CN不断缩紧的肉壁和下意识并拢的双腿让他知道那人快要到了。

“不，不要了……啊啊呜…不要了呜……”

最终让施暴者停手的是CN绞死的肠壁和僵直的身体，他高潮的样子和平时没什么两样，却什么也没射出来。

只用了后面，还是干性高潮，真是不得了的属性。

CN极为别扭的姿势仅保持了数秒便像终于绷断的琴弦一样骤然倒塌。USA将手指抽出再次变得绵软的甬道，CN脱力的身体靠着床沿滑下去一截，抗不住滔天的倦意陷入昏睡。

……看来今天的收获就只有那么多了呢。

USA从床上翻下来，抱起CN向浴室走去。

我们来日方长，亲爱的。


End file.
